Early Wind
by Synetherin B. Shadow
Summary: Christmas is always a fun time for the Nordics; even with the rivalry and craziness. (Human names used. I suck at summaries wow.) Oneshot for a Secret Santa exchange! Hope you like it Ro ;u;!


The streets were practically void of vehicles, snow replacing the areas where such objects would be lying, the flakes falling in a steady rhythm as they stuck to any bare surface that presented itself. The final day of shopping before Christmas was drawing to a close, most already in their homes, eating a good feast with their families, ready to tuck the young children into bed, and couples preparing for sweet movies that matched the season.

Lights lined many houses in his surroundings, decorations that laid outside dusted with a layer of the fluffy white particles that remained unstoppable. Streets were filling up with snow once again, the plows having gone by a number of hours ago, and not to go by again for some time.

Perhaps that was the reason why he hardly saw any vehicles storming past as he trudged through the banks of snow, and it dawned on him that he may have been lucky to have walked to his job that day, for it probably would be faster to this point, and much much safer.

It did mean he was going to be late getting home, but he had called those who were staying over for the holiday, to warn them ahead of time that he was probably going to be running behind. He could only walk so fast, and the wind pushing against him was in no way an aid.

Despite all those factors some could take negatively, he smiled, a cheerful grin that perfectly reflected his current emotions, for even if the weather was droning on around him, even if he was most likely going to miss the delicious food that was being cooked for dinner, he was happy.

This time of year had to be Mathias's favourite; there was hardly any way to be depressed or down when he was surrounded by people preparing for the holidays. Even if those people that came into the building he worked were complete grumps, he just kept on smiling, and it would often rub off on the others, something which only cheered him up more.

He was so excited to see those who had come to visit this time as well, for it had been a number of years since he had anyone stay for the week. The past three years he had gone to a place of their choosing, and although he had no complaints about it, there was something about having some of your closest friends and family in your own household.

He rounded a corner, gloved hand brushing along the brick structure, as he began to ascend a hill, the very one that would lead him to the neighbourhood he had lived in nearly his entire life since he had moved here with his family long ago.

Mathias pulled his scarf closer to his face as the wind whipped around him, a pretty, but chilly sight, and he continued on, focusing his eyes on the area before him, the untouched surface of snow that soon became disturbed by his boots, his movements that brought him up the hill.

A turn to the right at the top, and a five minute walk to round another turn, this time left, and he was greeted by a house that looked quite identical to those surrounding it, except for the red and white lights that hung from every single window and shrub possible. Perhaps he had over done the decorating, but he honestly could care less. The only thing he probably did not decorate would be the streetlight that sat on the edge of his front yard, which provided its own light to help illuminate the court.

Digging his keys from within the pocket of his long black coat, he shuffled up the walkway - only assuming where it was based off of memory - and allowed himself entry to the place he called home.

He was greeted by the scent of pie and cider, and he could not help but to inhale deeply in pleasure as he shut the door behind him, re-locking it upon habit, and tossing his keys into the bowl on the table beside the door, placing his boots beside that very surface, before making his way to the kitchen, coat and all.

Much to his surprise he was greeted by a single pairs of eyes turning in his direction, having expected all to either be sleeping, or watching a movie in the livingroom, and he gave a small wave of greeting, earning himself a nod in return.

" Mmm, where is that pie I smell?" Mathias questioned as he tossed his jacket to the side, onto the dining table, as he approached the island and perched himself on a chair.

The tall male who stood on the other side of the counter pointed over to the stove, where the object in question laid half-eaten, still warm from the looks of it. " Out recently." Came the short reply, which earned a grateful nod in return as Mathias hopped right off the chair he had just positioned himself on top of, moving to gather himself some of the dessert, along with the warm apple cider he had caught sight of.

A silence fell over the room as he did such, but it was not uncomfortable- or at least it did not feel that way to him. It was the kind of quiet that friends would fall into, the one that felt peaceful and anything but awkward, where nothing had to be said to remain content. He had no complains with conversation not being held as he dished himself up.

Resettling himself on the chair he had been occupying prior, he started on the food and drink, a few bites in when he raised his head from the surface before him, bright blue eyes meeting the sharp mint blue ones the other bore. " Hey Berwald... The others awake?"

His question was given a shake of the head for a reply, as Mathias gave a small sigh, having expected as much, and not surprised in the slightest, just having hoped that perhaps another one or two would be awake. Not that he had anything against it being just him and Berwald, though, there was not anything wrong with that.

Silence fell upon the two again as Mathias resumed taking at his pie, watching the tall blonde on the opposite side of the counter as Berwald finished his own cup of cider, before starting on the dishes that had been stacked beside the sink, just waiting to be cleaned.

Within minutes Mathias found himself moving over to help him, not wanting to leave the man hanging with a couple piles of dirty plates, and his help was clearly appreciated from the small, but thankful smile he was given.

" Tomorrow is going to be great." Mathias mused as he dried up a mug, setting it in the correct cupboard beside its kind, immediately taking another one to dry and place in its spot. " I don't know if I'll be able to sleep tonight."

Berwald gave him a unreadable stare at that, pausing from the dishes, before giving Mathias a light punch to the shoulder. " Yer as childish as ever." The other mused, shaking his head.

The shorter blonde let out a bit of a sputter at his words, pretending to look insulted. " I am not childish! You just cannot appreciate the beauty and wonder surrounded behind Christmas!" He protested swatting Berwald with the dish towel that remained in his grasp.

The other just chuckled softly under his breath, throwing both his hands up in the air, soap and water and all. " Wh'tever you say." Came the response, before the man shook his hands in the general direction of Mathias, who quickly backed into the island behind himself, ready to dart across it if he had to.

Glares were held at that point, unspoken taunts clear in their expressions, before Mathias broke it off, breaking into laughter and stepping away from his position pressed against the cupboards below, clapping the other on the shoulder. " Not kidding, take in the cheer." He whispered, before turning to drying once again, grin on his face growing when he caught the unimpressed look Berwald gave him, before the other turned back to his own part of the dishes.

There were not words he could use to explain how nice it was to have someone in his home to joke around with once again; he had missed it dearly, coming home to an empty house did have its benefits, but they were so little to the fact he could have welcoming faces and people to talk to about his day.

He was going to enjoy the next week for sure, he could easily tell.

Dishes took some time longer, friendly insults and conversation passing between the two as they worked, last glass being placed in a cupboard right as the clock on the stove changed its display to show that it was exactly midnight. Sometimes things took a while when more than a single person did it, and Mathias was perfectly alright with that.

With another glass of cider in hand, Mathias headed into the livingroom, instantly greeted by lights, and the sight of a Christmas tree in the corner opposing him. Many more decorations than the simple ones he had on before laid on its branches, looking much more welcoming and warm in his own personal opinion, giving a hum of approval as he walked across the room to settle on the couch.

He studied the room where he often spent his free time after work, the large, yet cozy area with many knickknacks in random places, covering the surroundings. What could he say; he loved to collect little objects.

He contemplated turning the television on, but that idea was thrown aside when Berwald entered the room, crossing it and taking the spot beside him without a single word, the suddenness of it almost seeming deliberate and meant to startle.

Mathias gave him a nod of greeting, much like had gotten when he had entered earlier, tapping his fingers on the warm glass in his hands absently, occasionally taking a sip of it as he examined random aspects of the room, making mental notes of places he should clean, or spots that likely needed a little repair or touch up. The bookshelf below his television was getting quite worn, it was probably almost time to get another one.

Within very little time he felt something press against him, and with instant reaction he shoved against it with his free hand, pushing Berwald away from him and earning himself a grunt of an apology in return, only to be leaned on once again, where it became clear it was now intentional.

Mathias peered at the other out of the corner of his eye as he set the cider on the table to his side, allowing another moment to pass before he shoved on the blonde once again, who slowly turned his gaze and returned the favour.

Within a minute a full-fledged pushing war was engaged.

They were careful not to be too loud with it, not wanting to wake all those that would be sleeping, but that did not stop the occasional thump, or squealing from furniture accidentally being moved. How they found their way onto the floor with the challenge, Mathias had no idea, and he honestly did not care all too much, having way too much fun to bother worrying about something as petty as getting dirty or disturbing his furniture.

Mathias shoved Berwald away with as much strength as he could muster, before quickly shuffling away, making his way behind the couch with a wide grin spread on his face, retrieving the left over tube from some wrapping paper that was located within the space, before flipping himself across the back of the seat, making direct contact with the top of Berwald's head and the tube.

He could not help but to laugh at the completely surprised look the other got in reaction to that, but his amusement was short lasted, tube taken from his hands and used against him in a matter of seconds, forcing him against the couch, using his hands as a method of protection for his face. " Okay, okay, I give!" He squeaked, breaking into breathy laughter when the attacks ceased.

His laughter was only increased when he caught sight of the rather triumphant look Berwald held, the fact crossed arms were added into the mix anything but hilarious.

A firm handshake was exchanged when Mathias had caught his breath, who then got to his feet and gathered his cup back into his hands, flashing the other a wink. " I'll win next time, you know."

He may have not gotten any television watched that night, or anything cleaned, but that had been the best play fight he had taken part of in a handful of time, and there was no regret in his mind when he ascended the stairs for his own room after having wished Berwald a good night.

As he got into bed, he knew that the morning would prove to be quite memorable and nothing short of amazing.

* * *

It had not felt like that long since he had curled up in bed and drifted into sleep when he was awoken suddenly and rather loudly by someone jumping square on top of his previously sleeping form. Not the most ideal way to wake up, in his own personal opinion, but who was he to complain.

" Wake up, wake up, it's Christmas, it's Christmas!" The excited young voice took no time in reaching his ears, and Mathias broke into a smile of recognition, not even opening his eyes as he reached out to take hold of the figure that currently lay bouncing up and down on him, grabbing an arm and pulling the small boy close.

There was a scream which was followed by struggling from the other, and he only tightened his grasp a little more. " What do you say, Peter?" He whispered almost tauntingly in a questioning tone, chuckling when he was given a stream of pleads to let go, and releasing the child.

Mathias pushed himself up on his elbows, flashing Peter a smile, who shot him a glare and pursed his lips, obviously anything but pleased with having been taken hostage. " We're waiting for you!" The little blonde announced, hopping off the bed and quickly making an exit out of the bedroom, where Mathias waited until he could not hear the footsteps anymore before getting himself out of bed.

Not even bothering to change into something that was not pajamas, feeling to comfortable and aware it was a day off to care too much that what he wore was not presentable, he made his way down the stairs, and into the livingroom in what felt like record time. He had not been speed walking, not at all.

He was greeted with a few eager stares, some more enthusiastic than the others, and a handful of strings relating to a 'Good morning' greeting.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" He settled himself with the cheerful statement, sitting in between a quiet platinum blonde and Peter, who gave him a bright, cheerful grin, and it was hard not to notice the question that was held in his expression.

" If we've got everyone, you can go grab one for everyone, Peter." He allowed, and at once the boy shot off toward the tree, the blonde that sat beside Mathias also moving to join the search.

As he was watching the two sift through the stacks of gifts that littered the area beneath his tree, something crossed his vision, and it took leaning back into the couch for him to recognize it as a cup of coffee, quickly and thankfully taking it, giving the previous bearer a grin that reflected his thoughts on the warm beverage. " Thank you, Lukas!" Coffee was always a great thing in the mornings; it was honestly a wonder how some were able to run without any in their systems.

" No problem." Came the simple reply, as the other settled down beside him, eyes trained on the figures ready and moving to hand out presents, where as Mathias directed his own gaze to the two sitting across from them, Berwald in a light discussion with a smaller blonde who sat beside him, who smiled sweetly in return, looking almost as excited as the younger members.

Not another moment passed before the two by the tree began to hand out a present to each person in the room, and it was not long before the previously clean and tidy room became covered with pieces of wrapping paper and tape.

It seemed everyone had gotten some sort of sweater or article of clothing, Mathias himself having gotten what many would refer to as an 'ugly Christmas sweater', but he honestly found it was incredibly cute with the tiny patterns littered across its design, the odd shapes and colours. He put it on almost instantly when he received it, pulling Lukas into a tight hug and thanking him for the gift (something which earned a chorus of laughter from the others.)

He definitely liked the gifts, but the reactions and cheerful atmosphere was the best part of the entire holiday.

Even if everything lead to a wrestling match between him and Berwald, resulting in the knocking over of the tree.

It was crazy, much like every year, but he wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
